The invention relates to a device for extracting liquid from a wiping covering of a surface wiping device, wherein the surface wiping device comprises a wiping head held on a handle and having two supporting arms, on which the wiping covering is held and which are pivotable back and forth between an operative position, in which they are aligned at right angles to the handle, and a folded position, in which they are aligned parallel or at an angle to the handle, wherein the device comprises a container, in which a wiping head holder is held, this holder being drivable for rotation about an axis of rotation and having a receiving area, into which the wiping head with the wiping covering can be inserted.
An extraction device of this type is known from DE 102 23 074 C1. A wiping covering held on the wiping head of a surface wiping device can be wrung out with the aid of this device. This offers the possibility of cleaning a soiled surface, in particular, a floor surface with the aid of the surface wiping device in that the wiping head with the wiping covering is moved along the surface to be cleaned and dirt is thereby taken up. The wiping covering can then be rinsed and have moisture removed from it by means of the device without the user coming into contact with the cleaning liquid used.
The object of the present invention is to improve a device of the type specified at the outset in such a manner that it has a compact type of construction and the wiping covering can have moisture removed from it with a low consumption of energy.